


Perfect Match

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [27]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris surprises her with a present on Christmas morning
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Holiday Spirit [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/613225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I know it's May and I'm posting a Christmas fic. I had...a LOT going on.

“Babe! Mom and Scott will be here anytime!”  
She sighed and finished applying her lipstick. She knew that Chris’s mom, hell Chris’s family, didn’t give a shit about her looks. She made him happy but she always liked to look nice when the Evans’ clan was around. Especially Lisa. “I’m almost ready!”  
She triple-checked her make-up once more then padded sock-footed into the bedroom. She sat on the edge and tugged her soft, brown leather boots on over her equally soft cream knee high knitted socks. She checked herself in the mirror then pulled the cream cable-knit sweater on over her head, carefully making sure she didn’t mess up her hair.  
Chris had howled with laughter at her finding a sweater to match his popular Knives Out sweater. He’d been sent one by the original clothier. One that wasn’t tattered like Ransom’s. She honestly couldn’t tell the difference. He was still warm and soft and smelled delicious.  
She walked down the hall and into the living room. He was watching football on the TV. She cleared her throat. He looked over his shoulder at her then back at the TV. Then did a double take and spun around the couch to his feet. “Babe, you look- Amazing.” He crossed to her and she couldn’t help but notice that he’d worn his sweater that matched hers.  
She laughed. “I could say the same for you, bunny.” He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. She let him kiss her softly but at his groan and pulling her tighter to him, she non-verbally protested and pushed away from him, skittering out his arms. “Your mom-” They both heard the car doors outside. “Is here. So behave.”  
“I wouldn’t count on it.” He slapped her ass as she hurried into the kitchen to double check the wine was chilled and the coffee was brewing. The front door opened with a call from Lisa and Scott. Her lover and his family loudly and happily greeted each other as she poured a glass of wine for herself, his mother, and his brother.  
Lisa’s joyous laugh startled her and she almost spilled over onto the counter. “Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you. The sweater.”  
“Oh yeah.” She grinned and shook her head. “I wasn’t expecting Chris to wear his today.”  
“I think you both look perfect.” She pecked Chris’s cheek as he moved past her into the kitchen.  
“I forgot, baby. I have a surprise for you.”  
“Chris, we exchanged presents already.”  
“You’re gonna love it.” Her heart leapt into her throat. No...no way would he propose in front of his mom and brother on Christmas day. He was a soft, romantic but this just wasn’t style. Nonetheless, she still took a mouthful of wine nervously. “Dodge! Dodger! Come here, boy.”  
The young dog’s nails hurriedly announced his approach to the kitchen. He barked once and ran up to his dad. Her jaw dropped. “Chris!” It was her turn to howl with laughter. She knelt beside him and scratched the adorable dog’s head. He wore a cream, cable knit sweater that perfectly matched theirs. “Where did you find this?”  
Dodger’s tail wagged happily as she scratched his ears and marveled at the sweater. “You’d be amazed what you can find online.” Chris kissed her cheek.  
Scott swooned at the cute image they made in that moment and took a picture. “Oh that’s definitely going up on Instagram.”


End file.
